


【赞洛车】Sacrificial Lamb

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【赞洛车】Sacrificial Lamb

-极度OOC，三观不存在，一切为了开车，接受不了请千万不要往下看  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry  
-灵魂拷问，为什么这辆破车的标题又是动物，以及采访这个梗我还要写多少回

DeMar两手交叉垫在脑后，听着浴室里传出来的水声努力抵抗睡意。也许是那些该死的药物终于起作用了？DeMar觉得此刻的自己并不太清醒，但爱人还在洗澡之时就睡着实在不太符合他的性格，更何况他们刚刚结束了一场无比合拍的性事。  
就在DeMar脑内模拟着自己的第77记暴扣以驱赶睡意之时，水声终于停了下来。和之前每一次一样，Kyle只松垮垮地裹了条浴巾，热腾腾的水气包围之下，Kyle看起来像一只刚刚出炉的巧克力包，“DeMar，你困了？”  
“没有，”说不清楚为什么，DeMar下意识地给了否定的回答，“给你买的浴袍怎么不见你穿。”  
“那玩意儿太麻烦，反正穿了也得脱。你有多久没睡觉了？”Kyle把浴巾搭在床头，掀开被子躺在了DeMar刚刚伸开的一条胳膊上，调整到一个舒适的角度，给了枕边人一个吻。  
“不知道，断断续续睡过几个小时吧。”DeMar侧过身子，另一只手抱上了Kyle的屁股揉捏着，不满足地往臀缝中间试探。  
“快点睡吧，再不睡你可猝死在我家了，那群好事媒体不知道要怎么写。”  
话音刚落，双人床属于Kyle的那侧已经下陷了更多，DeMar翻过身压在Kyle胸膛上，说话间鼻息把Kyle原本就有些发烫的耳后灼得像要烧起来，“好久没做了，再来一次嘛。”  
“看你表现咯。”

获得肯定的DeMar手上的动作自然大了起来，他不断揉着Kyle的屁股——傲视联盟的挺翘真不是开玩笑的，指尖绕着褶皱的穴口打转，不久前刚被彻底进入过的后穴微微张开着，仿佛在索取着更多。  
“想要吗？”DeMar感觉到自己的性器硬得发疼，不由地在Kyle的小腹上小幅度地摩擦着。身下人轻到几乎不可闻的几声喘息飘进了DeMar的耳朵里，他笑了笑去摸安全套的盒子，却不幸地发现，刚刚用完还躺在垃圾桶里的正是最后一只。  
“直接……进来吧……”Kyle咬着下唇，分不清是拒绝还是迎合地扭着腰，抑制不住的喘息将短短的句子打得七零八落，让已经足够复杂的气氛更增加了几分暧昧。

DeMar跪坐在床上，分开Kyle的双腿，握着他的小腿肚绕在自己的腰肢两侧。以一个普通成年男性的角度来看，Kyle绝对算不上娇小，柔软的皮肤下也有着相当结实的肌肉。然而对于DeMar来说并非如此，他享受与Kyle的身形差距为他带来的强势感，正如现在这样。DeMar两根手指伸进Kyle的嘴巴里搅动了几下，Kyle也配合地用舌头舔舐着他的手指。  
“不着急，Babe，夜还长着呢。”手离开了Kyle的腿，DeMar一边把Kyle的胳膊按过头顶，一边抽出了还牵着银丝的手指往Kyle的股间送，头埋在Kyle的颈窝里深吸了一口气，“你闻起来好香，还在用我送的肥皂吗？”  
“哈……在用的……”Kyle慢慢沉浸在情欲之中，如一块融化到一半的巧克力，黏腻又香甜，迫不及待地裹住了DeMar的两个指节。  
DeMar对Kyle的每个敏感点再清楚不过，弯起指尖蹭过了内壁某个位置，让Kyle浑身打了个颤，又将DeMar的手指吃得更深了一些。

“Kyle……”DeMar的手指没停下，呢喃着吮吸Kyle的后颈，深色的皮肤泛起了不易观察的殷红痕迹，DeMar闹脾气似的加重了吮吸的力道，看见吻痕如他所想的那般明显才满意地舔了舔那块皮肤。  
如果是平时的Kyle，一定会一本正经地对DeMar说些不可以这样会被别人看到之类的话，但在此刻昏暗的灯光里，高涨的爱欲使Kyle未加思索便纵容了DeMar这些胡闹。Kyle的双腿依然紧紧绕在DeMar腰间，更多地用肩膀支撑着自己的身体，圆润的屁股几乎完全抬起，随着DeMar的手指上下动着。勉强睁开眼睛，Kyle偏过头咬了一下肩头人的耳朵——不止是DeMar了解Kyle，反之亦然，Kyle这一咬点燃了他预料之中的火焰。  
DeMar抽出手指直起了身子，猛地挺腰，没给Kyle留下太多缓冲的余地。  
“嗯……”和手指尺寸完全不同的突然入侵让Kyle忍不住哼出了声，介于疼痛与愉悦之间的微妙感觉袭遍全身。DeMar完全勃起的性器沾着Kyle的体液抽动，手掌箍着Kyle的胯往自己的方向送。  
巧克力又融化了一些。Kyle已经完全使不上力气，只能感受到DeMar在自己身上深深浅浅地用着些花样，性器摩擦过他内壁的敏感点，下腹一片翻腾让难以言说的快感顺着脊椎爬到了大脑。DeMar的手掌沿着Kyle的胯一路往上滑，路过腰窝，最后停在Kyle起伏的胸膛口，细致地抚过每一寸肌肤，再恶作剧一般轻咬了几下乳首。

在DeMar的手掌里，Kyle渐渐燃烧起来，从臀尖到腰窝，再到耳垂，泛起了满身的红，大腿根随着每次进入和退出打着颤，小腿依然缠着DeMar的腰。Kyle不由地叫着DeMar的名字，换来DeMar湿漉漉的缠绵的吻。  
“Babe，你好棒。”DeMar俯下身子低声向Kyle耳语道，然后没分开两人的结合处就抱着Kyle的屁股翻了个身，让他骑坐在了自己身上，手指依旧不老实地沿着Kyle的皮肤上下游走。  
体位的改变让DeMar的性器在Kyle体内横冲直撞了一番，以奇怪的角度刺激着内壁，差点让他直接到达了最高峰。两人几乎都要被情欲完全吞没的眼睛对视了，DeMar更卖力地抽送，Kyle则摆着腰全身心地迎合每一次撞击。  
Kyle捉住DeMar手腕的力道渐渐加重，修剪得圆圆的指甲陷入了DeMar的皮肤里，留下些许泛白的痕迹。Kyle闭上眼睛，找到DeMar的唇瓣，毫不留情地攫取着对方口中的空气——他知道DeMar对于他时不时展露出的征服欲并不反感，反而更多是享受的。事实也证明了这一点，Kyle感觉到DeMar在自己体内胀大了一圈，睁大了眼睛，内壁强烈收缩着，射在了两人贴合着的小腹上。DeMar则将嘴唇转移到了Kyle的颈侧，舔咬着同时爆发在了Kyle的最深处。

DeMar抱着Kyle的肩膀，与刚才Kyle霸道的吻不一样，DeMar轻柔地亲吻着Kyle，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，发出啧啧水声。  
久违的被填满让Kyle想起了他第一次与DeMar的肌肤相亲，那是好几年前的赛后，两人在无人的更衣室里干柴烈火，那时候空气里飘着的是同样的皂香味，后来同样因为混合了彼此体液的味道而显得无比淫靡。Kyle至今还记得自己滚烫的后背抵在冰凉的衣柜上的感觉，也记得事后DeMar坐在长椅上拧着眉头对他说“我是认真的，我爱你，可以和我在一起吗”的样子。Kyle抬手摸了摸DeMar的眉间，他曾想过绝不再让阴霾爬上这张脸，不知道这么多年他到底做到了几分。  
终于退出Kyle的身体后，DeMar顺手将床头的浴巾扯过来草草擦了擦Kyle和自己的身体后丢到地上。

Kyle累极了，趴在DeMar的肚子上，却仍对他怒目而视：“不要乱扔东西，去把床单换了！”  
“明天再换嘛，现在先陪我睡觉，是你说的，我再不睡觉就要猝死啦。”  
“不行，澡也不洗吗？”  
“洗过了，你闻，和你一样香。”DeMar少见地将尾音拖得长长的，带着些撒娇的意味。  
“嗯……就只有这一次！明早必须把床单换掉，对了肥皂快用完了，给我买新的！”  
“好，多给你买几块。”  
“几点了？”Kyle按亮了被冷落多时的手机，“这么晚了……嗯？这个采访终于上线了？”  
“别看了，没意思的，睡觉睡觉。”DeMar试图阻止Kyle点开那个自己也还没看全的视频。  
“有什么关系，我们一起看，看完睡觉，不差这一刻钟！”  
“好吧。”最终DeMar还是妥协了，让Kyle倚在自己的肩头一起看了起来。

“DeMar，”期间大笑了很多次的Kyle看完之后一脸严肃地看着DeMar，“我觉得你太不绅士了，怎么能让女士帮你抱鞋盒？”  
“啊？”  
“你们去鞋店结账的时候啊！”  
“感想就是这个？”DeMar相当惊讶。  
“不然呢？”Kyle坐直身子掰起了手指，“你为我开心，我知道；你在圣城待得不错，我知道，你喜欢科比，我知道；你爸爸给你买过那双假鞋，我知道；你有个Rapper梦，我也知道啊，没什么可惊讶的内容，行了睡觉吧！”  
DeMar笑了，抖开皱巴巴的被子，拥着Kyle躺了下来，亲了亲Kyle的额头。就在他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，听见怀中人轻轻地呢喃着，“你才不是什么Sacrificial Lamb呢，你是我的……”


End file.
